Jailbird
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Because to her Vindicare was now Vindi-daycare. Poison really hoped those chains of theirs had a 'baby on board' sticker pasted on somewhere, daddy Bermuda wouldn't be happy if his only spawn ended up ripped in half. SI-OC-AS-BERMUDA'S-DAUGHTER. It needed to done and here it is.


**Poison's official theme song is Nattoppet - Detektivbyran. I will eventually give about three theme songs to my SI-OC. This is Poison's main theme like a synopsis song that plays when she's just doing her. Next will be her battle song and her deep moment song. Please enjoy my idea and read the AN at the end.**

* * *

Staring with wide emotionless eyes at the small, bandaged, top hat wearing form about the same size as her infant body standing on the shoulder of another bandaged form - this one a good 7 feet tall and also wearing a top hat - the newly (re)named Matroyska "Poison" Von something German - whose mother must have been eagerly awaiting her arrival - had only one thought coursing through her head.

It was a calm if not emotionally repressed my new father is a super powered baby from an anime.

No one had come to claim her during her stay and now she knew why.

Laying here in her bed at the hospital she'd been idly watching the ceiling when her gaze caught on the edges of a black hole forming in the middle of her room.

Bewildered she turned to gawk at it and out came the two beings that now stood before her.

Blinking once she watched as THE Bermuda Von something German who ran THE most exclusive clique in the mafia world - the Varia would have to try a bit more before they could become as revered as the Vendice - reached out a hand and placed it softly against her rounded cheek.

Oddly enough it didn't terrify or make her as uncomfortable as she would have thought considering who he was, in fact there was a cool kindling starting in her stomach and spreading out towards the rest of her limbs.

It was making her drowsy.

But despite how she would rather not fall asleep in the presence of these unfamiliar people - knowing them from off the pages of a manga didn't count - she could feel her weak body protest and begin to slide into slumber.

Apparently the need for rest outweighed her curiosity and wariness.

Closing her lids and letting out a little shuffling snort she could feel something flare against her skin and in response the kindling inside her gave a flicker before dying out but whatever it was happened to be enough proof for the jailer.

Removing his hand Bermuda gave a considering hum and a tilt of his head

"She is mine." was the last thing - but the first from him - she heard before she fell into oblivion, eyes falling shut with a sigh. "She is to come with me."

* * *

The realization that her surroundings had changed startled her into awareness like a catapult.

Glancing around at the far away walls Poison - as she decided to call herself because Matroyska sounded like something she'd use to sound official - let out a breath a little relieved at not having to be faced with her new father and his workers so soon.

Poison had been in the hospital for a few months and took that time to make her peace and mentally demand that whatever diety that mojo'd her here mojo her right back to her probably already decomposed body and mother who was eight months pregnant and didn't need any stress.

But if she were being honest the thing she was angry about the most was that she didn't get to see her little brother being born and properly scar him with the beauty of child birth when he was older.

If she had to sit there and watch it, so. Did. He.

But it wasn't that she wasn't mad at dying, she was, very much so but there was no one other than herself she could blame and there was no way she could get back so why not make light of the situation?

Her death had been entirely her fault and she refused to expand on the subject any more than a simple my bad.

Poison had taken her rebirth as a undeserved second chance - she hadn't exactly been a squeaky clean person, years of running her high school's underground blackmail ring had ensured that - but after being faced with the fact that to her Vindicare was now Vindi-daycare she had to take a moment and reevaluate.

Poison knew she was definitely going to be the most well protected person in all of the world - how couldn't she be with the Phantom police on her father's payroll? - and wouldn't ever have to get into a life determining fight if she played her cards right so that was a win.

But Bermuda was the head of Vindice and he didn't seem like the type to have a child of his be useless and unable to defend herself and quite frankly she didn't want to be the proverbial Tsuna being thrusted face first into a world he didn't understand. Not with all the things that would be headed her way.

Poison wasn't necessarily going to end up into the future events not directly involving the Vendice - or even the ones involving them - but she knew in a split second she would be dragged into the mafia by the ends of her hair.

Besides if she had the resources why not go for it? Especially if she inherited the flame Bermuda had which she was sure she at least had laying dormant based on the budding sensation she felt when he had touched her face.

Poison just really hoped those chains of theirs had a 'baby on board' sticker pasted on somewhere. She suspected Daddy Bermuda wouldn't be happy if his only spawn ended up ripped in half.

Not to mention neither would she.

Drawn from her thoughts at the sound of whooshing and jingling Poison turned her head to view the fascinating process of Bermuda and his right hand man Jaeger phase into the room via night flame portal.

Silently watching them approach she could feel a slight chill set over her but didn't feel afraid. Poison wasn't sure if it was her baby instincts tuning into the fact that he was a close blood relative and declaring him safe, or if it was some sort of charisma thing that she skipped over being fearful and settling on wary.

"Hello Matroyska," Bermuda said in his squeaky voice that against the laws of nature sounded downright intimidating. She internally frowned at the use of her first name. "I am Bermuda Von Veckenschtein and I am your father."

A bit stunned and confused on that fact that he seemed to know not to treat her like a mindless drooling infant - he could probably see the intelligence in her eyes - she did the only thing she could to show him that she was listening.

Poison flashed him a smile.

She - embarrassingly - didn't have enough strength, control, or coördination to give a nod or anything like that but it only took a few muscles to smile.

Taking that as confirmation Bermuda nodded and a portal opened up next to him. Out walked a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes who immediately walked over to heft Poison out of her bed.

Looking towards the cursed man-turned-child - because who was this woman? She didn't think he'd just let anyone around his children - she saw him gesture towards them.

"This is Nataliya and she will be your wet nurse." He informed her promptly. "Nataliya will care for you in the way that infants need until you are out of these stages of codependency and then I will be taking over the process of raising you."

Feeling relieved that she would have someone to watch over her while Bermuda was gone Poison smiled at Nataliya and received one in return.

"Are the terms we discussed to your satisfaction?" Bermuda said addressing the light haired woman who gave a nod in response.

"Of course Lord Bermuda, I will care for my lady Matroyska until the time designated."

"Good." The leader of Vindicare said before another portal swirled into existence behind him. "See that you do, I will not tolerate any mistakes."

She fell into a light bow, arms fully supporting Poison's body. "Of course not my Lord Bermuda."

Without another glance the duo walked into the vortex and disappeared.

"Come," Nataliya smiled down at the child in her arms. "it is time for your feeding."

* * *

There were no doors in Vindicare seeing as everyone traveled by portal so whenever Nataliya needed to take Poison to one of the designated rooms she was to use for nursing her - which she needed to do frequently over the past weeks - she had to call for an officer.

Watching a yellow flame burst on the tip of her finger - she was a sun flame user, probably was picked on the notion that she could heal any wounds Poison might incur - she pressed them into a symbol on the wall and within seconds a bandaged figure stood in the room.

"Where may I take you?" He asked in a calm and low voice and Nataliya without a lick of fear told him to the bathing chambers.

Now while she might not be scared of Bermuda, his underlings still made her shiver so she had to hand it to the woman for holding her own.

Going through a night flame portal felt odd but not bad, she had honestly been expecting a headache or to throw up but she was glad she wasn't doubling over in pain.

Staring out at the blue and vast bathroom she barely heard it when the officer excused himself and warped away.

Despite the fact that she was being cleaned by another person Poison enjoyed her bath times.

For being out in the middle of a snow country they sure had some nice warm water and she knew that the officers didn't need to wash up so daddy Bermuda got it installed just for her.

Sitting docilely while Nataliya undressed and set her in her specialized baby bath that sat adjacent to the bigger bath - more like swimming pool - to the side.

Looking down into the water Poison tilted her head at the reflection she had seen many times before and internally shrugged a shoulder.

She looked weird no doubt about it.

With her mismatched dull ruby and teal eyes - the same teal eye from when she wasn't Poison - and her strange red hair that shifted and faded into paler acidic shades until it looked like the tips had been dipped in something radioactive, all in all she like someone puked a section of the rainbow on her.

Poison knew Bermuda didn't have this color hair from the manga - she remember how Akira drew him and she completely disapproved - so it must have come from her mother who she knew nothing about and assumed was dead.

Clouding her eyes when she felt Nataliya lather up her hands and slide them over her scalp - the no tears shampoo was a lie, it was lava searing into her cornea - she listened to the woman hum a quiet song in Russian.

There were many languages spoken around Vendicare - Spanish, Italian, Swahili were just the tip of the multicultural iceberg - but the two she was becoming the most acquainted with were Russian and German. English didn't count considering she knew that language by heart.

She knew that Bermuda was German given his last name and he obviously wanted her to learn his language.

How did she know?

Everyone instantly switched out of whatever dialect they were using at the moment to their boss' mother tongue whenever they got within thirty feet of her.

Poison wouldn't mind - really she wouldn't - if she would learn faster and actually know what they were saying.

Most of the time it was her staring at them in stern concentration as she tried to stop her mind from translating every word they said to 'OH NEIN YOU DIDN'T!'

(She knew one day creating all those sassy Hitler gifs would come back and haunt her).

The only real lessons she got was when Bermuda would travel to her room every night and have a slow conversation with her and they were actually nice. For such a distant seeming character he was there an awful lot.

But Russian was far easier since she heard it twenty four seven.

Poison had a sneaking suspicion that her mysterious mother was Russian and that's why Nataliya was also Russian, who else would name their child Matroyska?

Shuddering at the feeling of the air on her previously water covered skin Poison snuggled into the fluffy towel and closed her eyes.

She had a few hours to take a nap. Bermuda's talks didn't happen until it was time for her to eat again.

* * *

Poison had turned one a week ago and started officially meeting her father's inner circle starting with Jaeger six months ago. She still remembered how nonchalantly her father has shoved the two of them together and walked away.

Having already gotten used to the man's presence but not his person since he almost always appeared with Bermuda she turned to face them.

"Matroyska, this is Jaeger my underling." Bermuda introduced with his hands clasped behind his back. "I would like to establish a positive relationship between the two of you before you outgrow your years for initial bonding so Jaeger will be teaching you to walk."

Hopping off of the taller man's shoulder he slipped into a black vortex leaving as quickly as he came.

"I will be back within the hour and I would like to see progress when I return."

Left alone to stare at the - dare she say it? - uncomfortable looking officer Poison knew that from that day on she would have to get used to the guards. At first it had been very stiff, her probing a hole into his head trying to gage his reaction and him doing the same right back but eventually after some time they found their pace. No matter how slow it was.

So here they were half a year later with Nataliya lifting her up and following Jaeger through his own portal.

Set down on the floor she looked around the room they had landed in and marveled at the fact that there was snow and ice everywhere and despite the fact that she wore only a wool jack and tiny snow boots for protection she was warm.

Poison clenched her hands and looked at the guard.

"Our bodies are reinforced with the Night flame making our body temperatures lower than average and more resilient to the cold." He told her and she looked down at the ground before sitting down and picking up a shard of ice. So she did have the flame but she would need to wait to see how strong it was.

The ice felt warm even though she knew it was freezing.

Dropping it back down Poison pushed herself into a tripod position and stood upright before she began the unsteady process of walking. She took back every snide comment she ever made while watching a child take its first steps, it was harder than rocket science.

Everything swayed and twisted and sometimes she didn't know which way was up but still she persisted even going so far as to accidentally walk up a snow bank and trip backwards.

Letting out a surprised wail she opened the eyes she didn't know she closed when she felt a pressure wrapped around her torso. Glancing down she saw a couple of chains hugging her upper body, keeping her from hitting the ground and she tilted her head back to stare at Jaeger.

"Th'nk yu." She said with a smile as the chains set her down softly on her feet.

"You are most welcome Matroyska."

Frowning she turned. It was okay when Bermuda called her by her given name but that was it. He had that right reserved as her father and she was pretty sure he wouldn't stop calling her that if he didn't want to.

"Po'son." She told him firmly. "C'll me Po'son."

Taking a second he dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Of course...Poison."

"Good." She said before she started walking again this time with Jaeger's chains on standby.

After about ten minutes of non-stop walking she pouted and glared at her tired legs.

Wanting her to not be lazy Bermuda ordered Nataliya to stop carrying her all the time and she had already used her three free pick me up's that daddy dearest allowed her to have.

Glancing upwards at the jingle she heard her eyes zeroed in on the night flame chains rattling through the air around her and she reached out and grabbed one in each hand.

Effectively using them as hand rails she giggled and jumped.

"Up!" Bermuda never said anything about being carried by inanimate objects. "Up! Cha'ns! Up!"

With the practiced of someone used to the movements the chains scooped her up and placed her on the top of one of the many ice slides. Laughing the whole way down she shook the snow from her head.

"Yay." She told Jaeger with a completely satisfied face as she ambled up and raised her arms.

"Again."

* * *

**Vendice aren't people who murder, they are probably the most fair people in the manga. I feel like as a child of their leader she would never need to fear them, be wary maybe but overall she would get over it pretty quick.**

**I was never really scared of them and I think it showed through my interactions. I hope everyone liked them and they are believable.**

**Intimidated yes. They are terrifying but not scary if that makes sense.**

**But I decided Bermy needed a kid since no one ever writes about him so here we are!**

**I also disagree on the decision to make Bermuda ugly like what?! How are all the others hot but him? So in my story Bermuda will be hella attractive like everyone else in his older form okay? Okay.**

**My other KHR fic will be updated before September 5th. I'm moving and when I get to my new house - that has limitless typing equipment and WiFi! - I'll be set to write!**

**Please review! No flames!**

**P.s. did anyone get the pun on the name and the picture? She's a jailbird because her father runs a prison and she's wearing cuffs in the picture! Get it! Lololol, god I'm so punny! *badum tsss***

**And the gas mask she's wearing will come into play later, don't worry. Excuse any errors.**


End file.
